1. Field
The present teachings generally relate to ultrasound technology and, in particular, to systems and methods for determining attributes of an object based on its interaction with acoustic energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional ultrasound devices, an image of a reflecting object in a medium is formed by analyzing the propagation time and amplitude of the reflected acoustic energy. Such devices are typically configured so as to optimize some combination of resolution, ease of use, and other imaging-related performance parameters.
Thus, conventional ultrasound devices can detect an object in the medium based on visual contrast between the object and the surrounding medium. Such differences in contrast generally result from differences in reflecting properties of the medium and the object. Even if the object is detected in the foregoing manner, information about the object is usually limited to the visual interpretation of the contrast image.